The inexorable growth of the Internet in recent times has fostered many new paradigms and new markets for social interaction. In some cases, the Internet has changed the conventional way many people worldwide meet and maintain friendships. Today, there are abundant examples of social networking sites and services that aid in forming communities, creating and maintaining personal virtual spaces, managing social circles, personal contacts and communications, content sources and so forth.
Generally, conventional social networking systems or services utilize static content feeds to propagate content between users. It is sometimes possible to customize these feeds to some degree in advance based upon user settings. However, these settings usually must be manually input and often relate only to the types of content that can be propagated and, therefore, do not contemplate or address the many immediate or latent difficulties that can arise as a result, any of which can detrimentally affect the user's experiences in connection with the social networking service.
For example, an active user with a thriving social circle can have her experiences quickly deteriorate when the burden of maintaining her personal space grows too onerous, possibly due in part to a very natural and predictable growth of her social circle over time. Likewise, a relatively inactive user might never get off the ground due to infrequent activity and/or a small set of friends who themselves might be relatively inactive and, thus, entirely miss many of the available features that drive popular social networking services. Employing conventional static content feeds fail to address these and other difficulties.